Existing military vehicles are generally made of a monocoque construction mounted on a set of wheels. In recent years, there has been a move toward blast resistant hull designs that deflect the blast force away from the vehicle hull. However, such designs have not been entirely optimal in protecting the suspension systems of such vehicle with the result that the blast force does not significantly harm the vehicle hull, but does damage the suspension and drive systems so that the occupants are stranded in an incapacitated vehicle.
Improvements are needed in suspension and drivetrain protection, so that the vehicle is driveable after a blast event and the occupants are not left stranded in a disabled vehicle after such an event. The suspension system should provide maximum rebound and jounce, while surviving blast events. The suspension system should also permit selectable disengagement of damaged wheel assemblies so the vehicle maintains maximum drivability during combat situations.